Love Knows No Bounds
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: updated summary: (human AU) the leader of the Purple Dragons wants to get revenge on Splinters&sons for putting most his men in jail. He can't get his hands on the ninja's; his men always fail. so when (OC) arrives, catching the heart of one of the boys, Shredder has an idea; take the one's that mean most to the guys. (other summary goes with this) what will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

AN: i have written here before, but this is my first time with TMNT So please bare with me. Just to let you know, my OC, Vanessa Marie, in this fic, will show up later in another fic that I am currently planning. (And it will have no connections to this one what so ever.

Disclaimer: I no own TMNT xD (which really means D'x)

12 years ago

A small black car rolled into the Free Spirit Orphanage's parking lot. It was little, looming over the other cars somehow.

One of the care takers took one look at it. It ran off to tell the higher authorities who had arrived. It wasn't a matter of why he arrived; they had expected him to come again. Not this soon, though. He was just here the day before. At the warning about the arrival of the intimidating person that they some what feared, they all hustled and made themselves presentable.

Upon entering the adoption room, they situated the two year old kid unnamed by his parents before him. Just like the other three children, they been adopted by this wealth based presence in the past weeks.

Just as the kid was sat in a chair a goofy smile was gracing his features. He came into the room followed by a lawyer. The door was shut quietly behind them. The presence would lunge at them in anger.

The little kid chewing on his small stubby fingers was unfazed by the man. Just like the ones before him.

"Well, Michaelangelo, you are now my son." The man declared. He inserting his left arm into his kimono like robe. A smile lit his angular features.

Much to the staffs relief, the martial artist had left the building with a new toddler in tow.

Michaelangelo was babbling contently in the back seat with the other three children; Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo.

"You guys are going to like it here very much." He said softly glancing at the kids from his rear view mirror. He just knew it.

Present- Splinter POV

I silently walk into the boys' room. I made my way over to the closed curtains. The boys should have known better. I had taught them the art of knowing when to wake up. I started to pull the draw strings, but a hand grabbed hold of my arm abruptly pulling it back from behind me. I smiled

"Leonardo, what a great try. Sneaky, even." I paused, a smile washing over his face.

"But, not sneaky enough. You need to learn to be more stealthier." I felt a bit bad for wiping that smile off of his face. "Hey, you want to open?" I motioned with my free hand to the curtains.

The smile returned, bigger than before, and a mischievous glint flew into his blue eyes. "Yes, father." I let a smile show on my face with approval.

Without a second to waste, the black window covers were flung wide open. Shouts of protests immediately rang out as the others tried to escape the sun, but failed miserably.

I was already at the door. "Get around for school. You start high school today." I ordered. I walked out leaving the groaning boys to themselves.

Raphael POV

"Dude, that blinded me." Mikey whined. His big blue eyes trained on me. The fact that he was even talking to me pissed me off. He knew it was too early. Mikey never listens.

"Dude, I wasn't the one who did it. Go complain to Leo about it. He's the one who did it." I glared at Mikey I looked at Leo. He was already dressed in blue jeans and a light blue plaid shirt. Lately, he seem to make me even more mad.

Why did Leo have to be so damn cheery? The rest of us were already awake being sent against our will to go to school. I hated school along with the teachers and homework. Especially all the happy bastards who want to go.

Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed He rolling off my bed. "Cheer up, I was only trying to make conversation bro." He was half dressed, in a plain orange T-shirt, with his orange boxers on. He grabbed a pair of cargo pants off the ground and put them on.

I shuddered, and turned towards my task. I found a pair of faded holy jeans, a red wife beater, shoving them on. I headed to the closet pulled a leather jacket out and put it on. "What? I liked leather?"

"Mikey. How can you even live like this?" Donny asked. His purple eyes narrowed at the messy back pack. He was clad in a K-state T-shirt, black slacks, a white overcoat over him.

He had just always wanted to be a scientist. He could be one. His intelligence was amazing.

We are ninja's. Believe it or not and we're badass at it. Out of all of us, it was me who got in the most fights. I got suspended more than once.

"You ready?" Splinters voice came from in the door way. We all were lost in what we were doing. He had to keep us focused. He taught us everything we know.

"Yes!" Donny exclaimed rushing out of the room. His blonde hair whipped in the opposite direction. Great. School. Here I don't wanna come.

Vanessa POV

"Oh, finally!" I cried flinging myself into the arms of an unsuspecting April O'Neil. I laughed at the sight of her blue eyes expanding at first in shock, but then in excitement. Her arms came around me pulling me tightly against her.

"Vanessa! You're back! Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice stayed collected. I had just got back from Colorado a couple days ago. She pulled back looking directly towards me.

"Um, sorry! I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you! Ta da!" I calmed down. I gave her a serious look. "How was it with out me?"

We had separated in 5th grade when I moved away to Denver, Colorado. We had known each other when both of our dads had been relocated to the city.

The same year when we moved, I had to move right back to where I came from. It had to do with my dad going back for my mom.

" It's not the same without you, but I have made some really good friends. You might like them." she blushed, then ran a pale hand through her red hair.

I laughed. I knew they were boys right then. April had a crush! "Who are they, Are they hot?" I shot at her. I really wanted to know. The guy had to be something, or she wouldn't be after him. If I knew my friend, they must be really good looking.

"Yes, they are!" She blushing even deeper. "You just have to see 'em to know what I'm talking about, I call dibs on Raphael."

I swallowed in mock horror. "Don't cut me!"

She gave another outrageous laugh. I now wanted to see who she was talking about. "How many others are there?" I wanted to make sure that she wasn't hogging the only hot guy. It would be fine if the others were good looking, too.

"Three others, speaking of which, there they are!" She collected herself, pointing behind me. I had to see this.

I turned around stopping dead in my tracks. " They were some guys. Wow." I said surprised.

"I know, right?" She whispered elbowing me.

I took a breath noticing the one who caught my attention. He was cute with his faded jeans with the holes in them, the tight red top complete with the leather jacket. His short black hair wasn't that long. He had the making of a beard. His eyes were the most interesting. They were emerald, which was very unique and beautiful.

He caught me looking at him and smirked. Right as he got up to us, he held out a hand for me to shake. "Hey, good lookin'. My names Raphael Hamato. You got a name?"

I went completely still. Shit. I was in trouble.

AN: so, how was it? Leave a review and tell me, and please pass this on to others. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank Mindy1981 for being my beta on these first two chapters. I would also like to thank all the people who faved, followed, and reviewed. I answered to all reviews that are users. There was one guest that I would like to thank.

To Thegirlwholived: thanks for being the first to review. I hope that you keep reading, and that you keep reviewing. As of right now, what you wanted is the plan... unless I decide to change it ;) or just throw a twist in there.

Okay, enough of this AN and onto the Fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

April POV

* * *

Raph winked at her. I knew, I wouldn't be able to go up against Vanessa. I could tell that he already liked her. My friend had just moved back from Colorado, and was here to stay.

I couldn't blame Raph for being interested in her. She was beautiful. It was fate that decided what happened. I had never been jealous of her. Back in Colorado, we had both had our share of being hit on.

She really was a looker. She was short, five foot, with long legs, and a slight compact body. Not too much curves to be seen, but she had enough. her shoulder length wavy light brown hair framed her heart shaped face sitting well with her hazel eyes.

Her best feature, though, was her eyes. Her eyes are hazel; most days green, but sometimes light blue, and with gray sometimes in the mix. She was more Raphs of type in looks, anyways but in attitude?(Don't get too descriptive with looks that can also bore readers)

They were different. She was bubbly and hyper, and he was calm and got angry easy easily. He avoided those types mostly. I was surprised he took interest in Vanessa.

"Hey, April!" Donny said enthusiastically. He waved at me. I thought it was cute how he had a gap in his otherwise perfect teeth. It somehow went with his looks; his mused, long blonde hair, and brownish red eyes. With his angular face, and long, languid body. He had not many muscles, but looked good in his purple shirt. ( here again don't spend too much time on description.)

He strove to be a scientist, so his white lab coat suited him. His attitude was modest, and he was big ball of light. I knew that I was one of his best friends, at the same time.

"Hey Donny." I smiled back.

"Why can't he be Raphael?" I thought. I walked up to him keeping an eye on Vanessa and Raph.

She was always a good friend to me. She was heeding my call on the wild teen of the group. They were all adopted, but they bonded together tightly nothing the less.

"April?" I look back at Donny, who was gazing at me, concern in his eyes.

"Uh, yes?" I blushed. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I asked you what you're doing after school today." It was his turn to blush.

I searched my brain. "Nothing. I was going to come over, if that is all right with you." I really had nothing to do. My dad was never home; he was always trying to invent stuff He was never there for me as much as I would like. My mom died from cancer a few years back.

"Ah, that'd be fine. We're watching an action movie. You're totally welcome to come." He intertwined his hands together, twisting them.

That cheered me up. "What movie?"

He looked away, then back. "Frozen."

I had to laugh at that. I know that he had watched it a thousand times already. I guess I wouldn't mind watching it again. "Sold."

His frown turned upside down, which totally looked better on him. "Okay, thanks."

The warning bell rang, signaling time to get to our first class. "Well, gotta go." With goodbyes said, we headed to -in the general direction- our classes.

* * *

My first class was biology with Mr. Davis. I was totally psyched because I couldn't wait to dissect some stuff. As I walked into the room, I heard a very familiar voice call my name.

I was in the back of the room signaling over towards Donnie. I walked back to him, maneuvering through the rowdy students to get to him. I sat next to him. With a bored expression on her face, was Karai, the one person that I couldn't stand.

"Hey, Donny. Looks like we have class together." I sat in the desk that was positioned right in front of him, facing him. The tables consisted of two tall, long desks, and four stools surrounding it.

When he didn't say anything, I knew something was up. I followed his gaze. When it ended, I saw Leo heading straight for us. "Hey, Leo. Do you think anymore of the group will be joining us?" Don asked, smiling.

Leo smiled at his younger brother. "Probably. Just have to wait and see."

I rolled my eyes. "Always planning, that Leo." I thought. My mind wandered to Vanessa. I could see the interest that she had in Raph. I felt a little guilty for preventing her from going further. Gosh, its the beginning of the school year with my best friends return. I suddenly already felt jealous.

It was going to be a long year. I could hope that it would go by quickly.

* * *

Donatello POV

* * *

I could tell that something was definitely up with April. She was usually eager to talk to me, but today was different. She seemed off about something. Was it the arrival of her friend Vanessa?

I felt as if I knew the answer, but it kept slipping away before I could catch it. She looked deep in thought. Her head placed on her hands. Her eyes seemed focused on something else. Oh, dang. She was cute. I shook my head as Karai started speaking.

"You're looking at me." She deadpanned eyes on Leo. A bored look gracing her pale face. How does one wear that much makeup? On her eyelid going above her slim eyebrow. Mascara was thick on her 'lashes.

"Is that a question?" Leo questioned, cocking brown eyebrow. I could tell that he was planning his every word. That was just like Leo. Planning everything out.

I was like that to, but I calculated in many factors before actually continuing.

"Sure." She was cut off from saying anything further. The class was called into session.

I blanked out, and listened to the teachers introduction for the next 15 minutes, before he gave us the rest of the class for free time.

"That was so boring." My brother stated, yawning, running a hand through his shaggy light brown hair.

"Really? I thought it was fun to listen to. You get to see what kind of teachers you are stuck with." I really was interested. I felt better knowing that I knew my teachers.

"Hey, me too." Karai said in what I took as her excited voice. It lifted a little.

I glanced at her in surprise. "Really?"

She looked at me, her dark eyes sharp. "Totally jazzed." She threw her hands up in the air.

I heard Leo and April snicker. "What?" I asked defensively, my eyes darting between the two of them.

"Don't take everything so literal." Leo scoffed.

"I don't get it?" I was confused. Karai said she was jazzed, so what was wrong with that? "April?"

She was giggling. "She was joking with you, silly."

It started to click. She was making fun of me. "Hey, not funny."

That made my two friends laugh loudly, and Karai chuckle a bit, She quickly went to a straight face, like she hadn't laughed at all. We were getting stares from other groups. I blushed.

I shouldn't be this gullible. I was a smart person. Aprils hand touched mine. I met her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine, Donny." She said, removing her hand.

I was shocked. Tingles were left where her hand came into contact with mine.

At the end of the day, I knew I could make it through all of it. I had my family, and I also had April. Everything would be just fine.

* * *

Splinter POV

* * *

The quietness that filled the room left me undisturbed in my meditation. I could finally do this without being interrupted. The boys were at school taking their bickering and playing habits with them.

They were a handful when training, I have to admit. The two older boys butted heads more often than not. It was peaceful. I didn't have to hear Michaelangelos' game playing, and outrageous remarks. Donatello had a knack for correcting everybody, but it was fine with me.

While I wanted this peacefulness to continue, I also missed them. They were mine, and I enjoyed the fact they were becoming fine young men.

* * *

AN: well, how did you like it? I hope you all review, and tell other people about it. I'm thinking next time, it will be in Raphael POV. Until then, ta ta!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well, I have changed the name and summary to this fic. The other summary applies to this too. I just had sudden inspiration for this when I realized I had not plot. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
Also, I have put this into great detail because the sooner I get done with how I want the mood, I can get to the good stuff.  
To Thegirlwho lived: I'm glad to see you review again! I'm also glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

I had men all around, roaming the streets. No matter how many of my men Splinters little runts took out, there would never be an end to them.

Many rebellious men eagerly took the places of the lost. Which worked in my favor, to some extent. The problem with them is what is unknown.

I need a plan, something that will put the Homato's in my grip. Soon, it shall be. My men will report back to me, telling me updates.

* * *

Raphael POV

* * *

"Pizza movie night!" Mikey shouted, pizza's in hand. The couch gave a bounce as he landed on it.

I growled as my drink splashed all over my shirt. Damn hair brained idiot. In my flash of anger, my hand shot out, hitting Mikey.

"I didn't do it!" My idiotic brother screamed, dropping the hot pizza's. And guess where they dropped? My feet, and hell, they were hot.

"Mikey!" I yelled, throwing the drink down.

He held his arms up. Like I was going to hit him hard or something. Right, I was. Upside his head. With a chair. Okay, no chair, but my fist would have to do.

"I swear I didn't use your toothbrush to brush my cats teeth!" Still trying to get out of it. I see- "WHAT?" He was going to get it now. When I grab ahold of that blonde hair...

"Raphael! Michaelangelo! Stop this"

I got calm, real quick. "Sorry, sensei."

Mikey stood beside me, already back to his happy self as Splinter walked away. I gave him a sideway glance. "This. Isn't. Over." Oh yeah, I was silently seething.

"Pizza's waiting!" He slid away. Even though he acted like I was joking, I knew he was scared. I should know; I smell fear.

I stomped over to the couch, slowing down enough to take make the rat flinch. Oh, and also to grab a pizza.

That's when April walked in, and not alone. It was that friend of hers, the one that I had most of my classes with. The cute brunette that smiled a lot, and kinda reminded me of Mikey. I lifted my head up slightly, my way of saying hi.

"Where are you going, Raph?" April asked me. Her face was a bit colored, and she had a sad look in her eye.

"Taking a walk."

"Why?" Her voice dropped. I curled my hands into fists. Another thing about April O'Neil? She has this crush on me, and I don't like it. It's not that she wasn't dating material; it's 'cause Donnie has dibs on her.

Now, he didn't call her, he just had that right. He liked her the longest. I'm not the kinda guy to hit on my brothers women. I was okay with me suffering, but my siblings? No, I couldn't do that, and would never do that.

"I need some air." I didn't want to be in the same room as doofus over there right now. Before she could ask anymore questions, I walked straight out.

"Oh, it's 'cause I made him mad." I hear dimwit say. I rolled my eyes.

"That explains it all." April commented.

"How? What happened?" Cute girl asked. That made me chuckle. She's now learning her first lesson with us; don't ask Mikey questions.

I got away as Mikey launched into his explanation, getting a couple of groans. I'm glad I'm out of there. The breeze did me a bit of good, the coolness calming me down.

"AHHHH!" Someone screamed somewhere around me. I took to the direction of the sound, slipping into the darkness, becoming one with it. I slipped my red mask over my eyes (the one that the turtles have on their faces, don't know what it's called, but it covers their hair,too)

A Purple Dragon had this woman pinned to the ground, wrestling something out of her hand. "Stop it! Sto-" a hand covered her mouth.

Another one of them was leaning towards her hear. "Shut it. Give us the records now, and you ain't gonna be hurt."

That was my cue. Grabbing my sais, I slipped out of my hiding place, knocking the empty handed one out, taking a moment to bask in the others shocked face before taking him out with my weapon. He fell to the ground, with a sickening crunch.

"You okay?" I helped her to her feet. She was an older woman, who looked kinda like-

"Hey, thanks. I would've been killed." That's when it hit me; she was our principal.

"What records was he talking about?" I ignored her question. Why would someone want files? And why the principal? I slowly pieced an idea together.

"Oh, nothing." Now, she was obviously hiding something. "I better get going. See you at school." Then she got away. I could have went after her, but I decided to let her get away.

See you at school? What did she mean by that? Does she know?

"Raphael? Is that you?" I stood still. It was cute girl. How'd she sneak up on me? I turned to face her.

"No." I lied, inching away.

"Then I guess the diary Mikey found wasn't yours." She turned to walk away.

Anger flared up. "That little runt found my diary? Oh, he's so getting a pounding."

"I knew it! The whole diary thing was made up, but I'll keep in mind that you have one."

"Damn it. This is a thing Mikey would do." I sheathed my sais, and continued until I was towering over her. I gave myself away.

"I wouldn't have gathered that much if I hadn't have spent time learning it back there." She looked up at me.

"How'd you know it was me? Why are you here?" I needed answers.

She kept quiet for a moment, then spoke. "You look like Raphael, and you talk like him. Besides, you have his clothes. Why don't you take the mask off?" Her hand made its way up to my bandanna. Her hand rolled smoothly up to my head gear, making my skin tingle in its path.

I jumped back. That was new to me. "You didn't answer my other question. Why are you out here?" I was freaked.

"I came to see you, if you needed anyone to talk to." Her face was lit by the moon, making her alluring. I shook my head, getting all thoughts together.

"You followed me?" I was low, pinning it on her, but I was backed into it.

"No, I didn't. I was walking, when I saw you, and with your awesome moves." She was like Leo, too. She seemed unfazed. A smile glowed on her face.

I felt my face heat up. "Thanks. I'm going to go now." I know, weeny move. I felt uncomfortable with how comfortable I was with her. She guessed who I was, and I gave up to easily.

* * *

Vanessa POV

* * *

Did I do something to piss him off? And what was with the mask?

I watched him intently as he sped off, not making one sound. It was like he was a ninja.

Was it just me, or did he look guilty? If so, of what? I looked down at the guys, who still lay unmoving. He took them out so swiftly, so quiet that they didn't see it coming. His moves were fluid and precise.

the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone was watching me. I took a look around, no one in sight. Shaking the feeling off, I bent over, getting a closer look at the two men.

One was buff, with long blonde hair, and the other was rail thin, with black hair. They both had a bandanna wrapped around the top of their heads.

I jumped as music started playing. Shooting up, I roamed the area. New York was a place to get mugged. There wasn't a soul in sight. Once my heart slowed down, I crouched back down, finding the object that was making the sounds.

It was a phone. As it stopped ringing, the another one started to go off. I hopped over, took the phone, and stood up. I would just keep these. Maybe I would learn more.

"Hey! Put those down, or I'll do it for ya!" I looked up to see another guy, one who looked like stick man over here. This was bad. I had to go.

I ran in the opposite direction, until I was in the darkness, back up against the wall. I tried to slow my erratic breathing; I didn't want to be caught.

"Ya know ya can't hide foreva. We could just call the phone, and you'd be good as caught." The sound of something hitting flesh rang out.

Crap. I had to turn off the phones. If I did, I'd get caught. The brightness would give me away, but if I didn't, I would be caught, too. Either way, I was doomed. I slid against the wall, making my way towards the Homato's house.

Both of the phones rang. I was caught. I had nothing to do but run. So that's what I did. Just as I was in view of the street, I was yanked into the shadows. "HEL-" a hand covered my mouth. I struggled to get out, twisting every which way, but I couldn't get free.

"Over there!" That voice shouted, running feet heard soon after.

"Lets go." It was Raphael. I slumped against him, relief filling me. His bulky arms were around me, making me feel safe. Then, he was off. The sensation of lightness sped my heart up again. He looked like he was flying!

He wasn't, though. With one arm, he was scaling up a wall, me in the other. Once at the top, all movements ceased.

"Where'd she go?" The small man yelled, gazing around.

"She disappeared. Is she one of 'em?" A burly guys asked his comrade.

"Are you okay?" His hand was now caressing my face, turning it to the side, then to the other, eyes burning holes into my skin.

"Yes. Wh-who were those people?" I tried to look him in the eyes, but he was still checking.

"Purple Dragons." He said in an offhanded way, finally allowing me to look directly into his emerald eyes.

"Purple Dragons?" It was still beyond me. Were they gang members? I couldn't help but feel womanly. I was pressed against him, his chest solid and comforting.

"Ya don't need to know. All ya do need to know is to stay away from them, they are the bad guys." The phones started ringing again. "What're those? Phones? From the PD?" He let go of me, and I felt an exposed with the loss of contact.

"Donnie would love this! Thanks, Vanessa!" His head was still covered by the red mask, but I could see joy in his green depths.

"Up there!" The goons shouted. They had found us.

"Well, lets go." He brought his arms around me again, and made his way to the cement. He didn't stop there; we were at his house in seconds. He remembered me before we stepped into the house.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He frowned.

"Don't mention it." And he rushed into the house, leaving me behind again.

I was left with a feeling that the last comment was a warning, not a "no problem'. He was back to the first version I met him as.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

"Master? We have something that ya might find interesting." Ralph squeaked, waiting for me to answer.

"Yes? Tell me." I waited for him to speak. He was visibly shivering, making me feel more in power. I loved people who feared me; I was made for that.

"The red one took out two of our guys, and now there's this girl. She took the men's phones, and took off with it before we could catch her. We called the phone, 'cause she was hiding, ya see, a-and the next thing we know, she's on the roof with the red ninja." He tripped over his words.

Anger boiled within me. "And this is news?" I was about to have him finished when he said something else that gave me an idea.

"Wait! Wait! Here's the thing; they looked awfully close." He finished, flinching.

"Very well, that is of great interest to me. I will allow you to live." I said. When he looked relieved, I grew happy. He was about to have his hopes crushed. "But, you will be severely punished." He went pale, and scurried out as I waved him off.

Could Raphael be interested in this girl they were talking about? Was she with them? She was smart, I'll give her that. She has devices that can give up my information.

I smiled. I could use this to my advantage.

* * *

AN: whew, was that long or what? Anyways, review, fave and follow!

Oh, and tell people about this! If you guys have any ideas of where this could go, tell me! Even if it's in a PM. Well, until next time, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for deleting this chapter yesterday, I just wanted to add more stuff to it. I hope you all enjoy, and maybe leave a review. But that's your choice. Thanks for all the views!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Donatello POV

* * *

"Dude, where have you been?" My not so smart brother, Mikey asked Raphael, who had just walked in, Vanessa coming in behind him.

She looked slightly mused and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Away from you, nimrod." Raph shot back, a little more serious than he should've been. "Look, guys, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, bro, we're all ears." My younger brother told him, turning to face him.

"My son, what is it that bothers your mind so?" Our father asked, suddenly here.

"Well, I went outside, and I heard this screamin'. When I got over there, our principal was there, the Purple Dragon tryin' to get some sorta files out of her hands. I saved her, and she went away, sayin' 'see you at school.' And I'm like what the hell just went on." Raphael stood back, motioning to Vanessa to continue on.

Her face grew red. "Well, um, after I found him, with this red mask on, he goes away. I hear ringing, look down, it's their phones. I pick them up as some others start to come at me. After that, I, uh, Raphael gets me before they do... and yeah."

"Phones? You got their phones? Wow, dudette, that's rad. She's a smart cookie, can we keep her?" Mikey said, closing in on the brunette.

"Hey, Mikey, it was smart of her to get the phones, but highly dangerous. We can't le-"

"Donatello," Leonardo cut in, looking at me sharply. I gulped some air. I almost gave away some information, "where's the phones?"

"Right here, Lame-anardo." Raphael threw the phones at him, my brother catching it swiftly out of the air. "Mikey, stop petting her." He hissed out in the same sentence.

"What? Pet her? Chill out, bro. She's totally digging it." Mikey stuck his tongue out, earning a slap to the back of his head.

"I said, get away." My hot headed brother lunged.

I took a look at Vanessa. "On the contrary, Mikey, she looks rather uncomfortable."

"Enough, guys!" April shouted. They continued to roll around until master Splinter cut in, pressing pressure points. They both were stopped.

"Here, Donnie, see what you can do with them." Leonardo told me, ignoring the others.

"I guess I should," I began, walking to my room, the movie forgotten, "I bet they will shut them off if I don't do so soon."

I sat down, plugging the phones into my laptop, instantly getting to work. While doing so, I remembered what Raph said about our principal and the files.

I was cut short when April appeared by my side. "What are you getting so far?"

"Nothing. It is harder than I originally thought it would be. Whomever created this has to be some sort of genius." I took a look at her face. That was the wrong thing to do. Her face was trained on the screen intently, face in close proximity to mine.

"Well, staring at her wont get ya there any faster, genius." That was from Raph.

April looked at me, and I set my gaze back on the computer, feeling my face heat up. She was just so pretty... and I liked the feel of her by my side.

I got two files before the things shut down. "Ack! They shut them down!"

"Well, turd face, what about the files you have got?" Once again, Raphael.

"I don't know, wait, let-" a hand hit the back of my head.

"Let me give you a head start on that." My brother said, smirking.

I ignored him, opening this files one by one. Nothing was on them but a gray haze. "They have somehow gotten those down too."

"Well, there's nothing much you can do now, my sons. Now, lets get some rest." Master Splinter turned to the girls. "You two will stay the night, and go home in the morning."

His word was law, and we all went to bed. I was stopped when April wrapped her hands around my waist. "Don't be stressed. You did what you could." She then let go, turning to leave as I started to form thoughts again.

I could now say that I went to bed a happy person.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

Yes, time to start taking action. It was well known that April O'Neil, the other girl, was close to the Hamoto's (sorry for my many spellings)

Upon further search into the mystery girls life-Vanessa Marie, I should say-was close to the April girl when they were young. Yes, and even more. This child had moved back to Colorado due to fathers work, moved here, due to her fathers death, and now lived next to her friend.

As for her history with Splinters kids, there was none, no record of her ever meeting them before she moved here, so as to if she has a special bond to them, we don't know.

We'll leave her alone... for now. We will be watching her, waiting for her to become dear, then snatch her. That'll lead them right to me. I would just have to settle for one right now.

* * *

April POV

* * *

I was woken up by Master Splinter shaking me gently. "Wake up, child. You need to go home and get changed. Let me take you and your friend home." He walked away. "Wake her up."

I rubbed my eyes, wiping the sleep out of them. Looking at the clock on the wall, it read six in the morning. Jumping up swiftly, I shook Vanessa awake, and together, we grabbed out stuff, heading out to Splinters car.

"Now, children, I don't want you to be roaming the night by yourself." My Sensei put out.

"May I ask why? I mean, I know it's not safe, but what's the big deal?" Vanessa asked. I elbowed her. She was already asking to many questions. It took me awhile to get into the loop.

She gave a muffled 'ow' while rubbing her side.

"Do not be concerned, Vanessa. You will learn when the time is right." He answered. I looked at him with confusion.

"Sensei, why?" Was all I could muster up.

"April, she is your friend, is she not?" He cut me a look from the mirror.

"Hai, Sensei, she is."

"I sense something for her to come. Thus me talking about her when she is right here in the car with us."

He had me there. "Hai, Master Splinter." I gave her a sidelong glance to see her clearly baffled. We arrived at the house, and I hopped out, her behind me. "Thanks, Splinter."

"Thanks Mr. Hamato." My friend said, about to shut the door.

"Master Splinter or Sensei would be fine." She gave a nod, blushing and shutting the door.

"We have two hours, let's get around." I rushed before questions could be asked.

She hesitated. Crap. Here they come. I braced myself.

"Uh, okay. Let's go." That reply made me take a breath of relief.

We both went to our houses.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and pulled on my clothes. Grabbing my backpack, I slipped my shoes on, heading back down the stairs, grabbing a granola bar along the way.

Once outside, I didn't see Vanessa anywhere. She must still be getting around. I sat down to wait.

Something rustled, putting me on alert. Any ordinary person would have brushed it off as trees in the wind. To the trained person, it wouldn't be that. First of all, there wasn't wind, not even the slightest breeze. Second, only a large building stood behind my house.

I shot up, whirling around to round house kick the culprit. A set of arms constricted around me before I could actually do it. A gag was stuck into my mouth, and I freaked.

"To late, child. Our master wishes to see you." I struggled as he, and another guy, both Purple Dragons, took me away, but it was useless.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna make this load easier for ya." The one that wasn't holding me said. I heard metal hit flesh. He was going to hit- every thing went black as metal came into contact with my head.

* * *

Vanessa POV

* * *

"April!" I shouted after the Purple Dragons hit her. They picked her up again, throwing her over the hitters shoulder.

I rushed out, trying to catch up. "Hey! Give her back!"

The finally realized me. A smirk came over the bigger guys face. "Hey, Vanessa. We got a message for you to pass on; if they want April back, they have to find her."

I stopped cold in my tracks. They knew my name? What? "Come again?"

"One last thing," the guy sneered, "tell them they best be watching out for you, little miss." With that, they were off.

I could only watch them as they disappeared. A few minutes later, it hit me. I made a dash for my bicycle, and pedaled furiously to Raphael's place.

How was I going to explain to them that I could have stopped them from getting away? They would hate me, I'm sure of it. I had to tell them. I had a feeling that they knew what to do.

* * *

AN: okay, there's all of it. I just got caught up with 2012 TMNT marathon yesterday, so I rushed this. Thanks for the continual support.

Meanwhile, I have one question for you guys; how do you think the guys will react? Like, will they hate her?

Whomever is the 15th, 16th, 17th and 18th reviewer will get to make an OC for Michaelangelo to fall in love with. You can decide what she looks like, and her clothing. As for her personality, I will take it if I like what you got. I will then put them up on my profile, and put a poll up telling you to choose which one you guys like best.

She will be introduced in two chapters (I already have the next one typed up) so I can't writ the next one until I get it :)


End file.
